The present disclosure relates to a display input device and an image forming apparatus including the display input device.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that has a plurality of types of functions such as a copy function, a scan function, and a fax function. In general, the image forming apparatus includes a display input device that accepts an instruction to select a function to be used among a plurality of types of functions, an instruction to perform setting of the function to be used, and the like.
The display input device of the image forming apparatus may have provided thereon, besides a hardware key and the like, a display portion with a touch panel, on which a software key is displayed. Such a display input device displays software keys for accepting various settings on the display portion, and detects a software key touched via the touch panel, based on the output from the touch panel.
When a function to be used is selected among the plurality of types of functions, the display input device displays a setting screen corresponding to the selected function. For example, when the copy function is selected, the display input device displays a setting screen of the copy function, and thereafter, when the scan function is selected, the display input device switches the display screen from the setting screen of the copy function to a setting screen of the scan function. Thus, a user can perform setting about the selected functions.
In addition, conventionally, a display input device is known that is capable of pasting an object (for example, an electronic label or the like) created by a user on a setting screen of each function. Here, some users may desire to transfer an object pasted on a certain setting screen to another setting screen. In order to meet such a user's demand, the display input device may be configured to accept an instruction to transfer an object from a user.
For example, in a conventional object transfer method, in order to transfer an object (file icon), a user touches two points at a display position of the object to be transferred. Then, the user performs an operation for shifting to an object transfer mode (a mode that allows the user to transfer the object). Here, a transfer key is provided as a software key on the display screen, and the user can shift to the object transfer mode by touching the display position of the transfer key. After shifting to the object transfer mode, the user touches two points at a display position of an object (folder icon) to be a transfer destination, on the touch panel. In response to this operation, a control portion of the display input device determines, as a transfer destination, the object displayed at the position where two points are touched, and transfers the object to be transferred, to the object that is a transfer destination.